


It's Been Ages

by GothamPanda



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Story, Blind Mage, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Non Warden Amell, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamPanda/pseuds/GothamPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena was sent to Sky Hold by Alistair to assist with the Inquisition. What she had not expected was to find her old love within the hold's walls.<br/>Un-beta'd so if there is any mistakes please point them out and I will try to fix them as soon as I am able.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been Ages

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim to be honest. I just love the idea of Amell having a reunion with Cullen. Its a weakness really. Serena is not a warden in this.   
> Un-beta'd so if there is any mistakes please point them out and I will try to fix them as soon as I am able. Please enjoy.

Alistair was being foolish. Sending her off to meet this Inquisitor with a group of his finest guards. She could take care of herself. These men were pointless and overprotective. The have already tried multiple times to guide her and she really wished to set them ablaze and finish the journey alone. Even now while she stood in the court yard, they hovered close beside her and it was driving her barrier crazy. It was too many people in her personal space and she needed them gone.

 

"Excuse me guard Captain?"

The addressed man jumped to attention, "Yes Lady  Amell ?"

"Could you and your men ask around for current events. I really wished to stay up to date."

"Of course malady right away."

Once the guards were gone, the mage let out a heavy sigh. Now she needed to focus. Her breathing became paced. In. Out. In. Out. On each release her barrier shrunk. The area of her sight diminished, but the detail within her vision became detailed. It caused her less headache. She really  had to learn how to be able to reduce her barrier faster. It was difficult to travel into towns after traveling such long distances for so long.

Quiet foot falls caught her ears, and she turned in their direction when they stopped near her. She tried to figure out who they were, but they stood just outside her barrier's range. Why could they have not come sooner? The Maker must love to torment her with how often this usually happens.

"Come to gawk  at the blind mage have you?" there was shifting, the uncomfortable sorts, then a small deep gasp. Male, "It would be best if you leave now. My guards will be returning soon, and they have orders to put down any disrespect turned towards me."

Serena turned her face away from them, preferring to study several of the roots growing near her feet. They had not moved. She could tell by the nervous breaths they were taking. This was becoming annoying.

"If you have something to say then say it. Otherwise leave me be!" she finally growled, getting to her feet.

Her barrier flared with  mana  at the jump in her anger. It enveloped the person and she could "see" them, but it was a glimpse and no distinct feature could be made out. Her magic seemed to be drawn immediately towards him when it touched, and it made her take a step back. This was a Templar she was dealing with. In her fright she tumbled back over the bench. Warm arms caught her before the floor could and her anxiety kicked in harder.

"Are you okay? I hadn't meant to frighten you."

Serena's blood ran cold. That voice, she knew that voice. Scrambling through her  her  shattered focus she zeroed in on what little  mana  remained in the air. Just a glimpse of his face and she knew her memory was not lost.

As if scalded, Serena pushed off him, and turned away, "Pardon my behavior Templar Cullen, ser. H-Had I known it was you I wouldn't have lashed out as I had," her frame was slightly hunched, defensive, and old habit while in the presence of a mage hunter. All magic left the air and brought blindness to the world around her. She had forgotten how black everything was without her magic, but she lacked the will to bring her barrier back to life.

"I do not carry that title any longer," his hand grasped hers, and steered her away from another object ready to send her to the ground, "I left the order to help the Inquisition."

"Left the order? When did this happen? Was it because of the incident at the Circle?"

There was an uncomfortable pause, and had it not been for the hovering warmth of his hand, she would have thought he left her standing there.

"No. I was stationed in Kirkwall after... everything happened. I joined the Inquisition no to long after the fall of the Circle there."

Serena gasped, "You were there when the war started?" her heart sank. The Maker was torturing this poor soul.

"Yes. It was difficult. Watching as the first enchanter turned into an abomination with blood magic, then the Knight Commander went insane. It seems misfortune followed me," his hand finally slid from hers, and she could hear his shuffle nervously, "If you don't mind me asking... What happened to your vision?"

It was her turn to be nervous. Her thin fingers fussed with the folds in her cloak and her eyes dropped to the floor, "Do you remember that Rage demon that drove you and the others to the upper floors? Well I managed to corner it with the help of a few others. He was going to attack  Bif , I threw myself in the way, took a blast to the face and slayed the demon," her body shuddered at the memory, her words did not properly describe the events but going into detail would stir up memories for the both of them, "At first I could see. It was  blury  but I could see. Then slowly the light faded until it all went black. It was hours and it was frightening ."

"You lost your vision... trying to save us?"

A tiny smile grew on her lips, "Not all mages hated Templars or the Circle."

"I'm sorry... For everything I said when you and the Hero found me. That broken look you wore haunted me," Serena could read the sorrow in his voice.

Serena stepped into his space, placing her hands on his chest and let her  mana  flow out just enough so she can see him. Their was a tug on her magic, but it was weak. A dying strength. Her eyes focused on his face as if they were the ones giving her sight and she took in his features. She could see the frown that marred his face as well as the hesitance in his eyes. How she wished she could see the beautiful shade of amber she knew they were. Without warning she hugged him and sighed.

"I forgave you years ago. Any one in your position would have been worse off and I know that," she made a sad noise in the back of her throat, "You disappeared after that. I came back to find you after everything I heard you left. They would not tell me where you went either. I didn't expect them to."

Cullen sighed, slowly his arms made their way around her, "You're using your magic?"

"It helps me see. Well slightly."

He rested his chin atop her head and smiled, "I missed it's song."

"I missed you," she mumbled without thought and immediately regretted  it, "I-I'm sorry."

The commander pulled away, keeping her within reach, "There is nothing to apologize for," he tilted her chin up so he could stare into her pale green eyes, "I missed you too. Thinking you hated me all these years. It tore me up inside. I finally let you know my feelings and something terrible had to happen. For the longest I thought it was a sign. But seeing you here, now, makes me wish I stayed to see you return. You were my hero and I treated you as if you were the one who trapped me. It was unfair and I will make that up to you. Starting now."

Serena blinked and a warm droplet slid down her cheek, "The blind mage and the ex templar . Won't they shun you?"

"Honestly, we will fit in just fine with the Inquisitor's band of misfits. I'm sure he'll be  ecstatic  actually."

"Really? How can you tell?"

Cullen groaned, " He's been standing behind you motioning for us to... well... K-kiss."

The mage turned red once more, but a grin broke out on her face, "I don't think you are one to dismiss your leader's orders,  Ser  Cullen," she raised up on her tippy toes, her fingers cupping his jaw in her soft hands.

Simply by the way he grew still she knew he was possibly a similar shade of red like her. Memories flashed to the stuttering mess he used to be and her expression soften.

"One simple kiss. Like back in the library," finally he moved leaning in to her and she paused just before their lips met, "Just don't forget to breathe this time."

The commander grumbled at the comment and pressed their lips together, much more fervently then planned. Serena squeaked and melted into the kiss. Maker how she missed this. When he pulled away she took in a shuddering breath, and stood back on her heels.

Moments later arms wrapped around the both of them as the Inquisitor strode over, effectively ruining the moment, "I guess it's official then. Welcome to the Inquisition! What should I call you? Mrs. Rutherford? Or wait is he taking the name in the marriage?"

Serena shook her head. This was going to be another adventure she was not prepared for. At least this time she had a warrior by her side.

** FIN **


End file.
